


Starlight and Firemoon Saga - Information on the Dwelves, Dwarves and Elves in this Saga

by PeneighDzredfohl



Series: Starlight and Firemoon [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Children of Characters, Children of Tauriel-Kili-Fili-Thorin, Dwarf Culture & Customs, Dwelf Culture & Customs, Elf Culture & Customs, Explanation of Author's Canon on Polyandry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-08-24 16:24:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16643630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeneighDzredfohl/pseuds/PeneighDzredfohl
Summary: For my canon in my story here is all the information you will need to know to understand the dwelves.-I will have an age/growth chart-an age chart to compare dwelf/human/elf/dwarf aging (I may need to do hobbit as well but that would be book 6 or 7)-a lot of background information on dwelven physiology.-information on each child's personality, physical characteristics, and anything else I can think ofUNLESS OTHERWISE STATED: ALL DWELVEN "YEARS OLD" ARE RELATIVE TO HUMAN YEARS.  I spent a year making this chart and nearly drove myself mad until I just said we are going with human years as humans are reading this and it will make more sense.  I do the same with the dwarflings (UNLESS I PARENTHESIS LIKE THIS TO DISTINGUISH A DIFFERENCE)





	1. Dwelven children aging

**Author's Note:**

> This will continually be updated as more children are added. Eventually, the children's spouses and their children will be added.  
> I am working feverishly to get my Pinterest page of all this up and spiffy so you can see a lot of my inspiration. I will add that address as soon as I have something on the page. All of it is on my personal Pinterest page right now and I have to transfer it over. I have literally thousands and thousands of pins!!! So it is a work in progress.

**Dwelf children and adult aging**

Chronologically                                                      Physically                                                     Mentally

In utero from gestation                                      twins-20 months gestation                               1 year

                                                                             Triplets-18 months   gestation                           “

                                                                    Quadruplets-16 months gestation                               “

                                                                     Quintuplets-14 month gestation                                 “

Birth                                                                           birth                                                    1 year

1month                                                                       3 months                                            14 months

2 months                                                                    6 months                                            16 months

3 months                                                                    9 months                                            18 months

4 months                                                                   12 months                                           20 months

5 months                                                                   14 months                                           22 months

6 months                                                              18 months                                         24 months (2 years)

7 months                                                                   20 months                                          26 months

8 months                                                                    22 months                                         28 months

9 months                                                              24 months (2 years)                        30 months (2 ½ years)

10 months                                                                 26 months                                          32 months

11 months                                                                 28 months                                           34 months

12 months (1 year)                                                30 months (2 ½ years)                       36 months (3 years)

18 months                                                                3 years                                                      4 years                                                                            

Chronologically                                                          Physically                                                 Mentally

2 years                                                                         4 years                                               5 years

3 years                                                                          5 years                                               7 years

4 years                                                                          6 years                                                8 years

5 years                                                                          8 years                                                10 years

6 years                                                                          8 ½ years                                             10 ½ years

7 years                                                                          9 years                                                  10 ½ years

8 years                                                                         10 years                                                 11 years

9 years                                                                         11 years                                                  11 years

10 years                                                                       11 years      (physical growth stops)        13 years

Chronologically                                                Physically                                                               Mentally 

11 years                                                             11 years                                                                    14 years

12 years                                                               ---“---                                                                      15 years

13 years                                                            ---“---                                                                         16 years

14 years                                                            ---“---                                                                         18 years                                                          

15 years                                                           ---“---                                                                          20 years

16 years                                                            12 years           Growth spurt for girls                       21 years

20 years                                                            16 years            Growth spurt for boys                      22 years

30 years     (Puberty)                                        18 years                                                                   24 years                                                          

50 years    (Adulthood)                                    20 years                                                                  25 years 

65+ years                                                          25 years                                                                  *

*Will have all age memories and experiences same as the chronological order but will always have a clear mind and understanding with mental faculties. (No senility)

* Clear minds and understanding for eternity.    They will have the recollections and memories of all their chronological years but will have the gift of youth plus experience to keep them out of trouble.  They may be young in body but their minds keep growing and learning from life experiences.  So they are not foolhardy.


	2. Dwarf/Human/Dwelf Aging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A basic comparison of the three races as in their different growth rates.  
> With the dwelves I also include:  
> C-chronological  
> P-Physical  
> M-Mental  
> So when you see C/P/M Dwelf  
>  1m/3m/1 year  
> It is 1 chronological-month-old/ 3 physical months old/ 1 mental year old~ So they are 1 month old, look and act like a 3 months old and think like a 1-year-old  
> Clear as mud?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dwarves overall age slowly. The mothers are pregnant for 4 years! It takes a long time to develop bones as dense as rock, and muscles as solid as steel cables. The dwarf aging in compared to humans is using human chronological aging as well as physical and mental aging. So a 1-year-old dwarfling is comparable to a 4-month-old human physically and mentally. Whereas the dwelfling at 1 year old looks physically like a 2 1/2-year-old human and is mentally like a 3-year-old human (with some variations on how much dwarf to elf the ratio is in each child. Some dwelves are more dwarf, other dwelves are more elf)   
> For example, Kiliel is very babyish at 4 months old (20 months human years) and Kilian is more like an elf, articulate and more mature. Each dwelf is different, that is why Tauriel is taking such meticulous notes on each child.

** Dwarven / Human/ Dwelf Aging **

** Dwarf ** ** Human              C/P/M  Dwelf**

3 month                 1month                1m/3m/1year

6 month                 2 month                2m/6m/16m

1 year                     4 month               4m/1y/20/m           

18 month                6 month               6m/18m/2y

2 year                      8 month               8m/22m/28m

2 ½ year                 10 month              10m/26m/32m

3 year                     1 year                    1y/2.5y/3y

4 year                     2 year                     2y/4y/5y

5                               2 ½                       2.5y/5y/6y

10                                5                        5/8/10  

20                               10                      10/11/13

30 puberty females          -like a 12 yr old human F      15/11/20                                                                                                                       

40 puberty males           -like a 14 yr old human M        20/16/22                                                                  

60 adult                           25                      25/17/24

80                                30                      30/18/24 puberty for females

                                                              35/19/25 puberty for males

                                                              50/20/25 Adult (similar to an 18 yr old human. With rites and responsibilities

100 preferred youngest marriageable age  34            stops “P” aging 65/25/continues developing ( preferred youngest marriageable age)                                                                                                                                                                                                                                         

120                             39

140                             44

160                             49

180                             53

200                             58

220                             63

240                            68

250                            70

300                            100

340                            120  

 

     **Hobbit Ages Conversion Chart**

**Hobbit Ages**

| 

**"Man-years"  
(human equivalent in maturity)**  
  
---|---  
  
  1 year

| 

  about 8 months  
  
  2 years

| 

  about 13-14 months  
  
  3 years

| 

  about 18-20 months  
  
  4 years

| 

  2 to 2 ½ years  
  
  5 years

| 

   3 years  
  
  6 years 

| 

   3 ½ - 4 years  
  
  7 years

| 

   4 ½ - 5 years  
  
  8 years 

| 

   5 years  
  
  9 years

| 

 5 ½ - 6 years  
  
  10 years 

| 

  6 ½ years  
  
  11 years

| 

  7 years  
  
  12 years 

| 

  7 ½ - 8 years  
  
  13 years 

| 

  8 years  
  
  14 years

| 

  8 ½ years  
  
  15 years

| 

  9 years  
  
  16 years

| 

 10 years  
  
  17 tears

| 

  11 years  
  
  18 years

| 

  12 years  
  
  19 years

| 

  12 ½ years  
  
  20 years

| 

  13 years  
  
  21 years

| 

  13 ½ years  
  
  22 years

| 

  14 years  
  
  23 years

| 

  14 ½ years  
  
  24 years

| 

  15 years  
  
  25 years

| 

  16 years  
  
  26 years

| 

  16 ½ years  
  
  27 years

| 

  17 years  
  
  28 years

| 

  18 years  
  
  29 years

| 

  18 ½ years  
  
  30 years

| 

  19 years  
  
  31 years

| 

  20 years  
  
  32 years

| 

  20 ½ years  
  
  33 years

| 

  21 years  
  
  40 years

| 

  25 ½ years  
  
  50 years

| 

  32 years  
  
  60 years

| 

  38 ½ years  
  
  70 years

| 

  45 years  
  
  80 years

| 

  51 years  
  
  90 years

| 

  58 years  
  
  100 years

| 

  64 years  
  
  111 years

| 

  71 years  
  
  130 years

| 

  83 years  
  
 

 

14 was puberty for girls and 16 for boys

20 was considered a mature adult.   Coming of age (marriageability) was 33. If not in Hobbit culture a Hobbit could wed much younger.                 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wait until the dwelves start having children. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Trying to figure elf/dwelf/dwarf ratios was complete insanity and took me two years to finally get something I felt was right. Dwelf mother (1/2 dwarf-1/2 elf [depending on which race they favor more]) dwarf father makes.....% for the child. Same with Dwelf father/ elf mother.  
> What this blending all leads to is the culmination of the prophecy at the beginning of book 1. Eru said he had his own ideas on what the dwarves were going to look like and Mahal kind of did his own thing and made a mess of things. So with this blending in each generation the final "product" if you will, will be the dwarf that Eru envisioned before Arda began.  
> Clear as mud? Good!


	3. Dwelven and Dwarven development-from preconception to adulthood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit more information on getting pregnant, being pregnant and how it compares from elves, dwarves, and dwelves. Growth and development comparisons as well as health and safety concerns.

** Dwelven Growth and Development **

A female elf does not experience menses. (can you imagine a period for thousands of years?!?!) She only releases her eggs when she wishes to become pregnant. Once the egg/s have been fertilized she can then hold them in stasis in her fallopian tubes until she wished to release them to move to the uterus and implant and begin growth. From the time of release to implantation is usually about 30 minutes. A gravid elf carries for 12 months if she has mated with another elf. In the case of our story the mothers when impregnated by dwarves are gravid for 24 months with 1 child, 20 months with twins, 18 months with triplets, 16 months with quadruplets and 14 months with quintuplets. The elven pregnancy even though a year, is still split into three trimesters.

A Dwarrow Dam has menses only every 6 months. She has a four-year pregnancy so the “quadmesters” are spread out. While elves do not get morning sickness, Dwarrow dams and Dwelf dams can. With a Dwarrow dam, it is about 1 year but can last the entire 4 years. With Dwelf Dams if they favor the dwarven parent can have it for about 3-6 months but not the whole pregnancy. Elves can have some pregnancy complications, but they are so rare as to basically be all but unknown. It has been found though that when an elf becomes gravid by another race she will get some problems such as retaining fluids, stuffy noses, snoring, and the piles. Homeopathic healing can ease the problems but not alleviate them.

While most elven races are placid (the wood elves being a bit wilder) a gravid female elf is very hormonal and can erupt into tears, fits of snarkiness and petulance, and in the first trimester have the most bizarre food cravings at the most inopportune times (The males feel this is a conspiracy for the females to make the males prove how much they love the female by the difficulty level of what food is wanted and what he will do to obtain it for her.) If he wants to live he will find it even if he has to have it conjured by magic!

****

** Heritage and pregnancies **

Full Elf + Full Dwarf =   single baby-2 years                twins-20 months

Dwelf + Elf =                  single baby-18 months           twins-16 months

Dwelf + Human =           single baby-16 months           twins-14 months

Dwelf + Dwelf =            single baby-1 year                  twins- 9 months

Dwelf + Dwarf=             single baby-3 years                Twins-32 months

 

The mothers are able to help multiple fetuses grow at a more rapid rate. Though they may be small at birth they are fully developed as if it had been a full term 24-month pregnancy.

In utero, they can resurrect and make others immortal. They feel emotions and convey emotions in the first few minutes after conception. By 1 day gestation, they can mind speak and understand with childlike comprehension of a 1-year old human.  They have this childlike understanding at birth and can mind speak more complex ideas like diaper changes, feeding, and need for sleep within 2-4 days of birth so there is no need to cry. Although each personality is different, and some will be fussier than others.

The Dwelves only nurse for about 6-8 weeks, then solids and sleeping through the night. They begin to crawl around 2 months and can wobbly walk around 4 months. Potty training is very simple as the mind bespeaking and sharing help get the idea across quickly so by 3 ½ - 4 months they are potty trained.   With our dwelves, they start out fast, very fast, faster than any other race. A 4-month-old dwelf is the same as a 1-year old elf physically, give or take. 20 months mentally again give or take. Some like Kíliel are less mature, while Kílian is quite mature. With Tauriel’s dwelves the older one powers grew with each pregnancy so the eldest were able to help the fetuses learn more in utero. The younger sets of twins were able to help the next set as well and so on and so forth. So, each birthing had smarter and smarter dwelves.

The main thing to remember is this with dwarves and elves. Dwarves grow very slow at first, hence a 4-year pregnancy. Bones as hard as rock and dense muscles need a lot of time to form. The first 4 years of a dwarflings life they are babies. They are toddlers until around 7 years. Teens around 25. Puberty is around 40 years. They do not become full adults until 65 years. And are not generally considered marriageable until 100. Whereas elves are the size of tall children and mentally are nearly adult in everything but experience in the real world by 1 year. And full adult at 100, marriageable at 1,000. 

 

At 9 chronological years, physical growth stops with the dwelves for 7 years. It is all mental growth and magical growth. To do all three at once would tax their minds and bodies too much.

When they hit 16 and have several growth spurts, they will catch up quickly (and eat everything in sight. It is said nothing is hungrier than a hobbit…well Dwelves put a teen hobbit during a growth spurt to shame!) They will on average be shorter than most elves and taller than most dwarves, but no hard and fast rules on this. They average the height of a human. Female dwelves are not shorter than males, they are the same average height. But again, depending on which parentage they favor. A set of triplets that all favor dwarven parents will be shorter and solidly built. Those who favor an elven parent will be taller and more lithesome but will surprise you by their strength and solid build. Heavy bones and steel cable muscles on a lithe frame. Very dangerous and very deceiving LOL

They all have the ability to heal to some degree.  Some more than others and in many different ways such as mind healing or music healing.  Some can heal both body, and minds of ailments such as PTSD.  These dwelven healers are in high demand.

Once they reach 65 years of age they are full adults and will continue to age until 100, then they will age no more. They will look like a 25-30-year-old human when they reach 100 years. Hair and nails will still grow and the body regenerates cells.  They will continue to gain knowledge and will only age in their abilities, skills, crafts, and other such interests.  They will always have a clear mind and understanding. They are as immortal as elves and have been blessed by Mahal and Eru, through the prophecy to give immortality to all who wish for it.

Their magical powers continue to grow and develop until they reach magical maturity and come into the height of their powers at age 250 and will only become wiser and more powerful after that.

They do not become sick in any way. Although they can be injured and killed.  (Like I’m gonna let a character die HAHAHAHAHAHAHA) The prophecy watches over all the dwelves and there is always help nearby if one is injured.

 

 


	4. My POV on Polyandry for this work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many questions and a bit of confusion in how I have presented Polyandry in my stories have popped up and I felt it easiest to address them here and if more Questions pop up I can add to the chapter.
> 
> The explanations begin in Book 4 All For Love-Thorin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll explain what each husband brings to the family, how Tauriel sees each husband, as well as how the sexual relationship works for them.

Chapter 4 of book 4-

 This is the part where Tauriel realized there is something more to Thorin than just another dwarf, regardless of being a King or not. That makes no difference to her. She grew up in the palace of Mirkwood so kings and princes do not enthrall her. They are simply people born into Regency.

Now, she is still very much in love with Kili and Fili. It will be repeated probably for too many times in the coming chapters as I wanted to make it clear. Tauriel is always telling the husbands she loves them equally 100% of her heart is for each of them not 1/3 for each.

BECAUSE...she loves 100% of something different about each husband, about what each one brings into the relationship and how the blending of the four of them is in harmony because she cannot in any way love one more than she loves the other. The same as the children, each child holds her whole heart, but for different reasons. If a mother's love can be so all-encompassing, I believe a wife in this situation would be able to do and feel the same way towards each husband. 

Also, I may have done it far too subtly in book 1. Kili explains to Tauriel how she is now a part of the LINE of Durin, not the HOUSE of Durin. Meaning a direct lineage to Durin the deathless, the original father of the Dwarves, the "overlord" if you will, or the high king to use CS Lewis' term for Peter. That Durin the 1st through the 6th all had **_full alpha male strength_**   ***** in leadership and ruling. Tauriel explains how Thorin is not a leader who leads by force or coercion. He is not an alpha that is all show only to really be a beta. (no this story is not omegaverse) Alpha males in regular society are natural leaders in a harmonious way. They are wise in their leadership, they plan ahead, are not prone to having to fight to prove they are a tough guy. A true alpha male is one that women want. The romance books make them out to be billionaire playboys with three women a night, some stud or something. Thorin is not this.

This all leads to Tauriel now being queen, she MUST have the same alpha rank as Thorin, the only way for that to happen is for her to become alpha herself through Thorin.

Kili'sis her One, for she will never have anyone like Kili, he brings joy, laughter, a sense of freedom and lives for the moment that Tauriel needs so much in her life. In book 3 All For Love- Fili, she is upset she had been giving orders instead of the three of them making a mutual decision on lovemaking. She realizes this is a problem as elves are slow to change, slower than dwarves in fact as time moves so differently to elves. Without Kili's fun and frolicking nature, she would forget how to simply have fun as she never learned how.

With Fili, he is her One because Fili brings a sense of rhythm and balance, he is up for as much fun as Kili but most of the time he thinks before he acts (then he does something goofy LOL) He is able to soothe Tauriel when she is scared, confused, overwhelmed, frustrated, anything that is very emotional. Because elves simply do not often show emotion and if they do it is very reserved (like a Vulcan would be) Fili helps her all the time in a way that he and only he can. Kili can comfort Tauriel, we've seen it, His love for her is immense & very emotional, Fili is the yin to Kili's yang. They bring a balance to Tauriel's emotions and her interactions with not only the children but with other dwarves as well. It must have been a culture shock to find dwarves so emotional and boisterous when she is used to calm, quiet, and contemplation. Dwarves just hit things head-on, while elves prepare.

**~~*~~**

Ok, so now with Thorin, he is her One in guiding her to be a leader alongside him as his equal. He wants a queen that is very proactive with the dwarves. That is something new to her to have such a leadership position that is not a captain giving orders to her men. Now she is a queen who must diplomatically work with another race and culture until they see her as one of their own. Her whole world shifted when she accepted him as a husband. She had no clue, and for that matter neither did Thorin, that this would occur as the alpha gene had died out.

The 4th age is coming and needs an alpha leader to win the final battle. Thorin is the glue that will hold the four of them together through life. The dwleves growing up, the wars coming, all kinds of strife; Thorin will be Fili, Kili and Tauriel's ONE. And to Thorin, the three of them will take care of him. Thorin is a dwarf that had a heart attack because he felt he needed to do it all. Now that he has two co-husbands and a wife to keep him from overdoing things, he can have more time for family, more time for his people. Less time in mundane meaningless (for a king at any rate) meetings that "underlings" are more than capable of doing. Thorin still has a great deal of responsibility but Fili and Kili work side by side as much as they can with him. Tauriel is a comfort to Thorin in that he never felt such love and acceptance and to be cherished by One. He never thought of Fili and Kili as anything more than sister-sons he loved dearly. Now they are a part of him and he is a part of them.

When Tauriel comes back home from Bonding with Thorin a lot is going to happen fast for a few chapters. With Kili, the Prophecy led him and Tauriel to join and their love was instant. She knew Kili was her soulmate, she did not know the term ONE, yet. With Fili, she had known him six years and loved him dearly. She did not know there were no social taboos to a triad especially with two brothers (less jealousy) so when Kiliel showed her in book 3 that Fili was actually getting sick he pined for her so much, as she thought it through, she knew, she had been in love with him the whole time. He had been her ONE as well. It is unprecedented to have three ONES!! Other triad couples had a leader and a rank system. The Durin's do not, they are all equal in what they bring to the family dynamics.

Tauriel would die without Kili or Fili and chapter, uh, 11, I think, will prove that VERY clearly. The bond that has begun to be woven with the three is adding a new color and pattern with Thorin, to blend them all.

* * *

 

Now it was asked if the older children, especially Kiliel would lose their childhood by having to help "raise" their younger siblings.  This is a sad case in many larger families. The exhausted parents rely so fully on the older siblings that the older kids become surrogate parents and never have a real childhood. I had something like this in my life only I have brother and sister 19 months younger than me (twin hellions) As the eldest I had far too much responsibility in helping raise them than a child with such a small age gap should.  So, while it has been so much fun for the children who have known each other since conception, to care and play and help. With the birth of the Quads, things will shift and change and it will be Tauriel's turn to see she may be immortal but she can wear herself out to the point she is sick. Soon enough Tauriel will have to make some hard choices. She realizes she can't be everything at once and still be healthy. So she invites nannies and servants and a cook to help her. Tauriel being who she immediately adopts them as her friends and confidants. As well as she will have quads and will need a wet nurse who will become a life long friend ( and nobody dies in here -at least not for more than 15 minutes- so it will be a long friendship indeed)

Kiliel and Kilian help Tauriel all the time on the most difficult life-threatening cases of sickness and injury in the mountain and Aliel will too. All the children are healers to some degree. They will come into full magical powers at 250 yrs and will have a huge variety of powers (I did a lot of research on this to get it right.) 

I knew I wanted Kiliel to be helpful. She knew she was born an empathic healer and it was a big responsibility and she took it seriously. But I did not want her to take life too seriously, I mean Kili is her father LOLOLOL Kiliel is also years ahead of her time in magic, that will come out as well in later chapters.

I am setting up the base for Thorin and Tauriel and then building day to day family loving and living in the Durin madhouse LOL. Kiliel has a gift of empathic healing that far surpasses any elf ever (even lady Galadriel) Galadriel will eventually take Kiliel and Aliel as students as she teaches them to harness their powers and allow the Prophecy to guide them in how to use them when they are called upon. They are still two little dwelflings, and right now Kiliel is super interested in learning who she is in regards to her magic. Like finding out you can play classical piano like Mozart and yet you've never even seen a piano!   

* * *

 Sexual compatibility within our Quad family

It is the same as with the love each husband brings. Each husband is able to please something Tauriel needs and craves. As there are all kinds of sex with one husband, so with three there are all kinds with each one.

Kili can be intense and serious. But mostly he is playful and a bit more open to new things ;o)

Fili, on the other hand, is intensely emotional when he makes love to Tauriel. It is a very mind/body experience with him. Kili has helped him lighten up and have fun as well.

With Thorin, the aura, I guess is a good word, that he gives off of the Alpha, the strength and power and control is what Tauriel desires from him.

In many women, they crave that sense of protectiveness and "dominance" not domination, from a male. That they can let the most vulnerable part of them open up and know the man will not hurt their hearts, that the lovemaking is her surrendering that vulnerability to him. Thorin does that and it fills needs that Fili and Kili as "junior" or not direct descendent alpha males (with Vili as their father and Dis as their mother) they don't have it at the level Thorin does, now that he has married Tauriel. He did not have it at this level until they were "courting" in the hall with lunch and talk and dancing. It was then, Thorin was fully purged of the bitter, resentful dwarf he was and became the Alpha Tauriel needed and his people needed.

The Prophecy knew all this and that is why it is rambling and scrambling to get everyone where they need to be with whom they need to be so that the whole picture will be ready in time.

Now, Thorin will find himself feeling rather silly and embarrassed at times as he explores this new side of himself sexually with Tauriel and Fili and Kili. He sees how she enjoys Kili's playfulness and he wants to be that for her as well, and Fili's nurturing side helps Tauriel enjoy the moment and the giving and receiving. Thorin is still very unsure of himself.

Kiliel will help him (not sexually!!) as she helped Fili so he will never be the old Thorin again. But that doesn't mean these new things don't make him feel awkward at first, especially in front of dwarves he changed their diapers and knew them and snot-nosed little dwarflings LOL But in this, Tauriel is the binding factor to make the three husbands feel close to each other and bond with each other as co-husbands. It does not take Thorin long before he no longer sees the dwarflings and only sees males who are his equals because of Tauriel. With all of them having mind sharing and mind speech, they all know and feel each other's emotions, and hear each other's thoughts. No secrets, mind blocking is only when one gets over emotional and needs time to process it, then talk about it.

It is all about the bonding that makes my story a bit different than the usual reverse harems and triads or quads. How the Durin's can all be so selfless in their love and giving as a family is what I pride myself on. Yes sadly that is fiction and not real life, but that is why I write it, to escape real life. Hence all the fluff! Thorin becomes a big old fluffy teddy bear (with fangs when needs be) instead of the closed-off cold dwarf he was.

**~~*~~**

The hardest part of a story for me is the beginning, setting the stage for everything and yet still keep it interesting. I really felt that book one was flat in the beginning even though I had changed canon so much, I was still following Peter Jackson and Tolkien a lot. Once I broke away from that I felt more freedom to get creative and add more. I try to keep the beginning chapters short, then the middle and beyond much longer.

I will never ever do anything in my stories that hurt the characters emotionally. If you notice, no one ever fights. As soon as they realize they have different thoughts and opinions they immediately either talk it out or hug, kiss, say I love you and need time to think about what you said, then they talk and compromise if needs be. As each other's One and Children of the Prophecy, it will not let turmoil like that enter the relationship.

PS. Most fights in romance books (which I stop reading them as soon as it happens) is 99% of the time something that could be solved with 10 minutes of talking with love and respect. I hate books that create useless angst. Pet peeve LOL

          

* * *

 

_*****_ Alpha male-human (or in this case Dwarf) aspects

  
Aspects of a human alpha male: **a)** ability to protect oneself (rarely senselessly endangering oneself) **b)** leading others **c)** being a successful speaker that can persuade people with his logic **d)** not being afraid of confrontations such as arguments **e)**  high social intelligence **f)** very high work ethic and drive to succeed; a strong desire to produce, earn, and excel (debunking the theory of the playboy who's mildly dim-witted with no skills and work ethic) **g** ) a strong desire to shape one's environment rather than be shaped by it. This often means being direct about your desires, intentions, and needs with the opposite sex. **h)** being the exact opposite of a loser (a failure monetarily and socially) **I)** promoting survival and good genetics while refraining from jealousy, passive-aggressive loser, and bullying or belittling tactics  
  
The vast majority of men are very indirect about their desires sexually. Many women who date so-called alpha males are essentially completely unskilled in the field of fellatio, demonstrating that they were really dating passive beta males. The common belief that all attractive women exclusively date alpha males is patently false; all attractive women would be world class in all sexual endeavors if that was the case.

_Guy 1: Why do so many_ _men_ _blame their failures with women on the women themselves? Guy 2: A_ _real_ _alpha_ _male takes responsibility for his actions. He doesn't blame women for his failures with them._ _  
  
Guy 1: Why are so many self-proclaimed alpha males so _ _bitter_ _, angry, and dogmatic? Guy 2: An alpha male does not let his emotions overcome him and only believes things if he has crystal clear evidence to do so. The emotional nature and dismissive attitudes of most_ _men_ _dismiss them from being alphas. Guy 1:_ _Men_ _who passive-aggressively belittle other people in an attempt to one-up them are often mistaken for alpha males. Unfortunately, this is social proof failing their deceptive façade.  
  
Guy 1: Why isn't physical dominance #1 in being an alpha? Guy 2: picking fights often is a sign of hostility, higher stress levels and causes a lower _ _life_ _expectancy. Surviving and passing on genes is the most alpha possible_ _thing_ _and not surviving for very long is as_ _beta_ _as possible. Overtly aggressive men rarely command the_ _respect_ _of their peers._  
  
Guy 1: Why do most alpha males have penis sizes that are only slightly above average? Guy 2: Because most people are close to the average, and being genetically lucky often doesn't lead to much personal development.

 

**by** **Eric Kazinsky** **May 25, 2014**

* * *

 

**How was all that?  Huge info dump or did I clear some things up?  I did it this way as I had no idea how to work all this info into the story without it being boring. Remember-no BETA, proofreader or editor and only one year of college writing courses.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any questions?


End file.
